


Cheat Codes for Love

by nicest_cream



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Art Hoe, Flirty, Other, Too many puns, fem reader - Freeform, flirty skele, game stores, heat - Freeform, pokemon jokes, puns puns and more fuckin puns, reader based off a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicest_cream/pseuds/nicest_cream
Summary: A simple artist who lives her life as a cashier at a game store from her childhood has her life turned upside down when she befriends a flirty skeleton who tells too many puns and learns a few things about romance.





	1. Good Eeveenin'

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome ! Please follow me on my tumblr at @nicest-cream and stay tuned. First time publishing a story on here and I hope this is okay.

Head in the clouds, and hands in your pockets, your eyes went from your boots on the sidewalk to the frost like air that you exhaled, before inhaling the fresh, cool air. It was like a dip in the river, from a bathtub. Warmth to being absolute refreshed, it felt so calming. You were relaxed, like still water.

 

* * *

 

" Hey, you plan on coming back inside? "

Like a snap of your fingers, you were taken from your relaxation to reality. Glancing over your jacket, you glanced up and down at Anne, who had her head poked out the side door. Nodding with a snicker, you scurried back inside. Hey, it was fun while it lasted, right?

" Thanks again, toots. I promise I'll make it up to you, okay? " Anne gave a smile to you, as she tugged on her boots, while you were slipping yours off.

" You don't have to, Anne, really. " " No, I don't. But I shall, just wait, " She cut you off as you huffed. She was too stubborn sometimes. Rolling your eyes, you moved so Anne could scurry out the door.

" Message me when you close up, okay? "

" Yep, alrighty. "

Already, the warmth began to seep into you and turn you sleepy.

" Good luck with your date. No weird gay stuff until the third date. " Catching your suggestive wink, Anne groaned and passed you, heading out the side door into the night.

You had the whole shop to yourself. While it wasn't quite big, it was roomy. The systems in one section, plushes in another and even the cases in the far corner.

Tracing the walls with your index finger, you smiled at the pink marshmellow that was painted onto the wall; Kirby sure was a round boy. Faintly, you recalled the night the boss had asked if you could paint the walls, a little after he had bought the then-empty store. After you had done such a great job, he heard you had needed a job and handed you this one right off the platter. Thinking of it sent you to snort a little, as you glanced around, arms stretched out.

You had to close up in an hour, considering it was already nearly 8pm, which was an hour before closing, and the crisp snow outdoors meant that the dark would be staying earlier for atleast a few more weeks. The silence was creeping in from the vents, the soft, yellow hue from the ceilings glowing on you, goodness, this would be such a sight to take in. Where had you put your bookbag again? Eyes darted around the counter, until finding the bag in the corner. Doubting anybody would come in, you crouched down and shuffled over, zipping it open and looking for your lord and saviour. Then, you found it. Lifting it out of the bag carefully, with a small case for your tools, you placed it on the sleek counter. Humming to yourself some 80s tune from the radio, you occasionally glanced up to observe before marking it down.

You must've been staring back down at your sketchbook for a while, because the tapping on the counter didn't snap you out of your little art coma. The voice did.

" _doll_? "

The roughness, like watercolour paper, but the softness, it surprised you. What was it, Brooklyn maybe? You were too busy standing up straight with an embarrassed expression, quickly pulling your sketchbook to your chest and hiding it. In front of you stood a sight to take in. He looked a little taller and bigger than you, while you were a liiiiittle short. Sporting a white furred jacket, he had a grunge colour palette, consisting of whites, blacks, reds and yellows.

Then you noticed he was a skeleton.. Oh wow. His cherry red pinpricks bored into you as you coughed, before adjusting your standing position.

" O-oh uh, hello sir, welcome to the Gamin' Station, here to help _evolve_ your options for gaming. How may I help you? "

You stammered out, a bit embarrassed that you had got caught slacking off.

" good _eeveenin_ ' to you, sweetheart. 'm getting my nephew a gift for their birthday. have any recommendations? " Asked the skeleton, grumbling almost. His tone was gruff and you nodded and went to think of your options —. . until it hit you.

" _Eeveenin_ '? Oh- oh my, " Coughing on nothing in particular, maybe your laughter even, you grinned, " That was _Onyx_ -pected."

" i wouldn't have taken _mew_ as a pun lover, y'know. " Snickered the skeleton with a snarky retort. Taking a second to catch your breath, you laughed a little.

" Good gosh, that's the first time I've had a decent laugh in a while," You confessed, as you glanced at your wide variety of options for games.

" So what's the kiddie into? "

" mm, competitive games, 'd say. not violent stuff, hell no. tibia honest, he's an oldies fan like me. obsessed wit' old nintendo games. " He replied, casually.

".. How about.. this? " In your hands, you held the newest 2Ds. " We're having a sale, a two for one deal. Buy this in any colour and you can include any game of your choice ! We have the newest Mario Kart game, as well as Super Smash. All for $ 299.99! " You suggested, blabbing on about it. Nintendo was your childhood, really.

"mm, mind if I ask if there's a red one? " God, the way he asked in his cute little accent, it made your heart pump.

" By chance, we do, " You nodded to one of the cases that contained a cherry red system. After discussing a little bit and explaining about what exactly a 2DS was and such, you learned his name was Sans, while he reminded you of Jasper from Steven Universe, honestly, with how edgy he seemed at first, then already in roughly twenty minutes, he didn't seem that bad.

" Alrighty, thank you again for purchasing here! O- oh wait, I don't know if you've adjusted to human currency I'm so sorry um, lemme run the math agai-- " You blabbered on, embarrassed.

It'd only been a few months since the monsters reached the surface, and you heard it was a little difficult for them to adjust to human currency. You've had your fair share of monsters, however none really needed help. They had already figured it out.

" _cheese_ whiz, kid. relax, 've got it figured it. " sans to your rescue, as he placed the money on the counter. " how much for yer' number? "

That certainly caught you off guard, like a critical hit.

" T- that flirt wasn't very _effective_." It was a feeble attempt to hide your flustered face, cheeks tinted ruby and your ears warm.

" damn. how 'bout if i ask for your number incase i need help wit' settin' the thing up?" Sans tried again, egging you on with a grin.

You couldn't not accept, maybe because a little part of you wanted to give this strange skeleton your number.

".. Fine. No funny business, got?"

" what about.. _unfunny_ business?" Retorted the skeleton as you rolled your eyes.

" Here. " You glanced around, not wanting to rip a page out of the sketchbook that now laid besides you, carefully closed. You glanced up at Sans, who you decided to call Jasper, like the quartz, who had stopped you in your tracks. He handed you his phone, on the contact settings. Typing in your name and number, you handed it back.

" thanks, i'm too much ova' _numbskull_ to learn howta adjust to this new tech. " Jasper responded as he received his phone.

" Hey, it's no problem. "

" i otta head out, thanks again, sweetheart. " Jasper thanked, taking his nephew's new gift that was placed in a small bag, with him as he waved you goodbye with a wink.

 

Your eyes just stayed in the direction of the door, surprised at the new scenario you'd been thrown into, and you had a feeling this wasn't the last time Jasper would be giving a strange encounter.

The beeping of the small alarm caught your attention. It was nine o'clock pm, closing time. With a sigh, you began locking up the doors. Messaging Anne about finishing up her shift, you noticed a message from a strange number. ' talk to you later, okay ? stay safe, unless you need a big bad skele to protect you ;)) '

With a few winky emojis, you could tell who it was. Creating a new contact, you named it as " _Flirty_ _Skele_ " and locked your phone, grabbing the flashlight.


	2. the laziest part of a car is the wheels, they're always tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a wellknown game that will 100% ruin your friendship with anybody??  
> Time to play some good old Mario Kart with Anne during your break at the store and deal with Jasper's usual shitty jokes over text messages.

The week passed as casually as it would. You hosted Dungeons and Dragons as usual on Thursday afternoon and the Pokemon tournaments on Saturday night. What had happened on Tuesday still lingered in the back of your mind, however it occasionally slipped into your main focus.

That skeleton, Jasper as you'd nicknamed him, was unsurprisingly, really funny. What he had showed during the hour long conversation you two had had at the beginning of the week during your first encounter was only a small dosage of the drug that was his humour. Sure, he'd crack the occasional inappropriate jokes and flirts that were so cheesy, you had to see if you were laugh-tose intolerant.

They were just really stupid, which made them even funnier than most humour you heard.

 

For example, currently here you were in the middle of playing Mario Kart in the backroom during break with Anne, on Friday, popato chisp crumbs littering the carpet and the light dimmed, besides the flickering glow of the television that you had, the newest gaming console hooked up so you two best buds could play some good old Mario Kart, which was 100% guaranteed to ruin your friendship with Anne by the end of the break. Your phone laid on your knee while you let out a grunt, waiting for Anne to return as she promised you a nice fizzy drink.

The light buzzing of your phone, vibrating against your jeans and the sudden light made you squeak out in surprise. Turning your field of vision away from the paused loading screen, you lowered the brightness then checked to see who it was from. It was Jasper !

The message read, " you haven't replied in ages, you finally lost all three of your hearts?? _i can lend you mine_. "

Groaning at the dumb gaming flirt, you unlocked your phone, smiling at the wallpaper for a moment before tearing your eyes away from the photo of you and your family and opened the message.

" Sorry, been playing Mario Kart with Anne while Simon worked their shift. And wow, _you_ have a heart?? :0 "

You explained, your thumbs tapping on the screen as you held the small device with your other digits.

" hey ! ! and haven't you described anne as like a dino, who sucks at newer games? "

" Yeah, but she's getting the hang of it, why? "

" be careful then, you might get into a tyrannosaurus wreck with her, but hey, i could be your _nurse_ if anything happens to ya ;) "

" I'm blocking your number. "

While your response was clearly joking, you tried to hide the laughter as Anne entered the room, two fizzy drinks and a new bag of chisps in her other arm.

" What's so funny, goofball? "

You couldn't answer with a straight face, or even a gay one, as you let out little snickers. Glancing back at your phone, you let out a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Anne, as you read his texts begging dramatically for your love.

" Talk to you later, Jasp. "

Anne's voice snapped you out of your little trance.

" Ooo, who was that from ? A boyfriend maybe? ~ "

With flustered cheeks, and a wildfire that was spreading from your nose to the tip of your ears, you swerved away from that conversation.

" So, you ready, dino? "

" I get that I'm like a few years older than you, but respect your elders. Especially after they beat you !"

You two bursted into a fit of laughter as you unpaused the game and leaned inwards, revving your engine.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

" You gotta respect me now, that I've beaten you ! " Exclaimed Anne, her curly, red headed hair bouncing as she stood up, arms in the air, holding the wireless console.

" Heh. " Was your reply, as you leaned into the palm of your hand.

". . Alright, you're never that quiet. What's up? " Anne asked, crouching down and tilting her head, a few strands flopping in front of her face.

" I'm fine, just tired, alright? " Anne just glanced at you, and nodded.

" Head home, okay? I'll clean up the breakroom, you're finished for the day anyways, "

She asked — well, demanded of you. Before you could open your mouth, she added in cheekily, " Hey, no arguing with your " elders. "

Rolling your eyes jokingly at the thirty-something year old, you gave in.

" Fiiine, but if the boss fires me for the room being dirty, I'm going to kill you. " You joked, as you pocketed your phone, and slung your bag over your shoulders.

" You're his favourite, he'd blame anybody but you, don't worry. " Anne responded as you headed out the backdoor.

" Say goodnight to Simon for me, alright? " You asked of Anne before slipping out the door, as she nodded, letting out a "mhm!"

Knowing Anne, you knew she was probably going to ask Simon to help, with would be equivalent to her texting her newest boyfriend and him cleaning.

The gust of the dark, ominous wind slapped you across your face, waking you up from your already consciousness state, though it felt like a splash of ice cold freezing water was dumped on you. Shuddering, you pulled the sweater closer to you. God, even if it was spring, the nights were cold but fierce. It was another day, another night, heading home to the _same old bed_ in the _same old room_ , designed in the same _old house_.

Sure, you'd befriended a skeleton but.. it was nothing life changing. Another friend, another person who'd leave you.. But when you opened the same old oak door, you felt different. It was like an aura in the same old air, but it wasn't the same old aura of anxiety that flooded your head, waves crashing, as it hurtles you off the boat of common sense, thought it still felt familiar. Kicking off the same old shoes, you glanced at your phone, reading a message that broke your same old schedule.

 

" mind if i come over? "

 

No witty pun or snarky flirt, just a simple question. A simple question that held a simple answer and a following question.

But.. you did trust Jasper. It was almost as if your soul was telling you to trust him, and while you did have anxiety, this time, you felt like you needed to follow your gut instinct.

" Yeah.. sure. I'm sending you my address. You good? "

You leaned on the counter, waiting for the answer, but it never came. So, you simply sighed, brushed some hair off your shoulder and waited on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ! I'm apart of Theatre so I've been having to deal with that as well as some personal problems, I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to follow me on tumblr at @nicest-cream !!  
> ( don't kill me for the semi-cliff hanger pleaaaase lmao )


	4. author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itsa me !

So.. uh yeah, this story DIED !   
I'm genuinel sad, I loved this story but I have more ideas and such so I'm asking you guys.  
Should I re-write it or make a new one, probably still a Sans x Reader one lmao  
Love yous !~


End file.
